nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Bowser
Dry Bowser is the Dry Bones-esque form of Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. Appearance Dry Bowser is a skinless version of Bowser. He has coal-black eyes with glowing red pupils. He has blackish-red spike cuffs and he has grayish-white bones. He has two horns and tomato-red hair. He wears a coal-black shell with wiggly, stationary, tomato-red lines going across the shell without bumping each other. Like Morton Koopa Jr, he has a ribbed stomach of the same color, but slightly yellow in color (not tan like all other Koopalings). His feet don't have any skin and they are white in color with claw-like nails. His personality is malicious and he makes a bloodcurdling, noisy howl which can be heard almost far away. His ability is to throw bones and he can breath blue fire just like King Boo from Super Mario 64 DS does. He is highly resistant to fire, unlike all of the other bosses from New Super Mario Bros. Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. When Mario confronts Bowser at the end of World 1's Castle, Bowser is dropped in a pit of lava like in the original ''Super Mario Bros. Instead of disappearing off screen, Bowser briefly appears with his flesh burning off. Following this, Bowser Jr. takes his father's remains. Much later, in World 8's Castle, Mario encounters him in a fight for the first time. Dry Bowser fights similar to Bowser, except he throws bones like Bowser threw hammers in Super Mario Bros. However, he can still spit fireballs too. He is invulnerable to most attacks, including fireballs. He also moves at a faster speed than the regular Bowser. Shell Mario can defeat him by sliding into him at full speed, and Mega Mario can defeat him by simply making contact with him. After the Castle, a bridge appears to another section of World 8. After this, the Bowser Castle is located. At the end of this castle, Bowser Jr. throws Bowser's bones into a magic pot and Bowser is revived, leading to a final confrontation between Mario and the Koopas. In world 8, Dry Bowser can be easily defeated by jumping over him and pressing the switch to destroy the platform below him (Just like in Super Mario Bros.) Super Mario 3D Land Dry Bowser is in the game. You can find him in every castle in the special worlds 1-8, he is the same as Bowser, except he can breath blue fire. This blue fire has no special capabilities whatsoever. Mario Kart Wii Dry Bowser appears in Mario Kart Wii as a heavyweight character. According to early leakers of the game, he is unlocked by obtaining a Rank 1 Star in every 150cc Wii Grand Prix course. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Dry Bowser also appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a boss on the final level. You have to play him and three Dry Bones in a hockey match. In DS version of this game, he kidnapped of Frosty 's second friend. He challenges Mario and Sonic to play Supersonic Downhill. When you vanquish him, he will free Pola and run away. Mario Kart 8 Dry Bowser has been confirmed to appear as a downloadable playable character in Mario Kart 8, in the second of two upcoming add-on packs. Bone-Dry Dunes also has a part of his head on the cliff face over the cave, and an advertisement on Twisted Mansion for "Undead Motors" uses his emblem. Trivia *Bowser has previously been seen falling in lava in Super Mario Bros. and The Lost Levels without showing his apparent demise. In Super Mario 64, however, Bowser wasn't affected when falling in lava. Additionally, in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser comments that he loves the smell of lava in his castle. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Playable characters Category:Koopas Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits